


星露谷日常-爱

by bcaamage



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Relationships: Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 2





	星露谷日常-爱

窗外狂风卷着雪花漫天飞舞，正如天气预报里说得一样。维克托提前储备好了食物，在这种暴雪的天气就用不着出门了。

此时壁炉里火烧得正旺，房间里暖烘烘的。塞巴斯蒂安坐在沙发前的地毯上，玩一个新游戏。维克托坐在沙发上看《母猪的产后护理》。

维克托背靠着沙发背，双腿在沙发上伸直，偶尔从手里的书上抬头看看电视机上的画面，战斗激烈，看起来塞比就快展开boss战了。

不知过了多久，塞比将手柄放到地毯上，站起来伸展身体，他伸手扯下维克托的耳机。

“听什么？怎么不外放出来？”塞比将耳机戴在自己头上，里面响起的是《L'envie d'aimer》。

维克托瞟了一眼电视，屏幕上正在滚动制作人员名单，说：“担心吵到你打boss。”

塞比噗嗤笑出声，“凭我打游戏的技术，怎么可能吵到。”

塞比取下耳机递给维克托，维克托合上书，跟耳机一起放到沙发旁的小桌上，顺手拿起遥控器，打开了外放，说：“你喜欢这首歌吗？我想在我们的婚礼上放。”

“婚礼？”塞比大吃一惊，坐到沙发上。

维克托收起腿，给他挪了个位置。

维克托点点头，说：“对啊。”他注意到塞比一脸茫然，立刻接着问了一句：“你想结婚吗？”

在维克托送了塞比美人鱼吊坠后，他就搬到了维克托家里，两个人的生活倒也不赖，不，准确说比他曾经一个人的生活精彩多了，只是他从没认真考虑过这个问题。谁知道维克托突然提起这事，他一时间有点不知道该如何思考。

维克托看出了对方的困惑，说：“不着急，等我们都想结婚的时候再商量吧。”

“你为什么想跟我结婚？”塞巴斯蒂安一脸认真，他没注意到自己从沙发上站了起来，低头注视着维克托的脸，右手下意识地摸了摸耳钉。

“嗯，”维克托发现，塞比从没有像现在这般认真过，他说：“你还记得我刚搬来时的春天吗？有天晚上我在矿井湖钓鱼，你出来抽烟，我记得你对我说，如果哪天你消失了，根本不会有人在意。你说完就走了，我根本没机会回答你的话。”

维克托深吸一口气，继续说：“是的，我想跟你结婚，我希望跟你分享未来的生活。”

塞比一时不知该说点什么，表情稍微有点微妙，他说：“可是……可是，你从没有介意过我的性别吗？比如说，上次你让我穿裙子去逛街？”

“天啊，塞比，”维克托没想到对方提起了那件事，他将塞比拉到沙发上坐下，从背后搂着他说：“上次那个玩笑让你不舒服了吗？你要是不舒服了，应该告诉我。”

“不不，我没有不舒服，我不是指责你，只是……只是稍微有点担心。”

“我爱你，塞巴斯蒂安，我从没有在意过你的性别，不管你是男孩还是女孩，我都爱你。我就是爱你。”

塞巴斯蒂安靠在维克托怀中，音响里的音乐一曲结束，房间里只剩下壁炉里火焰噼啪燃烧，他静静地听着维克托和自己的心跳声交织在一起，等待着音乐声再次响起。


End file.
